


Too hard to choose

by PointedMetal8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Eventual Smut, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointedMetal8/pseuds/PointedMetal8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee decided she had had enough and that she couldn’t choose, she couldn’t pick one over the other when she felt something for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took tremendous effort just to leave her room this morning, afraid of what was really happening. Both Peter and Derek had shown interest and made it known of their desire to court and possibly mate her. They had both tried to charm or sway her, but the pressure of choosing was stressing her out. She hadn’t been able to sleep or keep any food down since they confronted her 9 days ago. Lee decided she had had enough and that she couldn’t choose, she couldn’t pick one over the other when she felt something for both of them. So the next best option was to leave, remove herself from the situation, they would forget about her in no time after all she was a mere human. So with a plan set in mind she threw some clothes in a bag and glanced once more at her room, thankful that her parents were in some other country doing god know what.

Chucking her bag into her Impala and doing her seat belt up Lee turned the key bringing the beast to life. Setting the music to play, Tool’s Vicarious began to sound from the stereo. Letting the music sooth her frazzled nerves, Lee pulled out of the driveway just as the heavens decided they would open and drench Beacon Hills in rain. Visibility got worse as she made it closer to the County line when something ran onto the road ahead. Trying desperately to steer the car around whatever the thing on the road was, the car lost traction and began to spin out of control. The car made contact with the thing on the road and rolled over a few times coming to rest upside down on the embankment. Several trees had been destroyed in the cars path.

Lee came to as her phone rang; it had surprisingly escaped the crash and was still in the centre console attached to the charger point. Through the blurry haze she fumbled for the phone and was able to answer it ‘Hhh…hello?’ there was a pause before the other person ‘Lee, where are you? The pack meeting is starting in 5 minutes’ Stiles voice came through the phone. ‘I think I’m upside down’ Lee gasped ‘oh very funny ha ha, but seriously Lee you need to be here’ the car made an odd sound ‘there, there was something on the road, oh god I think I hit someone’ there was shuffling on the line ‘wait, you hit someone? Where are you Lee?’

Scott looked at Stiles picking up on his accelerated heart beat ‘hey Stiles, what’s going on?’ Stiles raised his hand at Scott ‘Lee I’m putting you on speaker phone, can you tell me where you are?’ Stiles put the phone down ‘I’m stuck… oh god what was that?’ everything went silent. Isaac, Cora and Boyd had joined at the table ‘Lee? Lee god dam it answer me’ then Lee whispered ‘Stiles… I think someone is out there… I’m near the county line, please hurry’ There was a few noises over the phone indicating that something had shifted, they could hear the phone clatter to the ground and garbled choking noises then silence. ‘Lee, Lee this isn’t funny anymore, Lee answer me!’

Derek and Peter entered the loft with bags of food as the teenagers began to get ready to leave ‘where is everyone going?’ the teenagers exchanged a look ‘We think Lee was in an accident near the county line, she may not be alone’ Derek and Peter exchanged a look ‘I’ll get my coat’ Peter answered as Derek made their plan of attack. Each car had a werewolf to try and sniff out Lee, if she was hurt they had to hurry as she was only a mere human.

Derek and Peter silently got into the Toyota and rushed off in the direction that they felt the pull take them. As they approached the county line they had the windows rolled down to try and catch Lee’s scent. They noticed an odd shape on the road, shifting to their alpha sight the shape on the road was a dead horse. Peter dialed the Sheriff and informed him of the incident on the road as he was talking Derek surveyed the surrounding area when he followed the tyre marks on the road and the upturned gravel tapping Peter on the shoulder his eyes shifted to where Derek was pointing. Peter told the Sheriff that they would need a tow car as well. Derek and Peter sprinted over to the upturned car, Derek howled to the pack signalling their location and within moments Isaac and Cora appeared.

‘Help me get her out’ Peter put a hand on Derek’s shoulder ‘Derek let me check her first, don’t want any further harm to come to her’ Derek nodded and let Peter asses Lee. After a few moments he instructed both Isaac and Cora on how to help ease Lee out of the seat belt and then the car. Together they freed her from the seat belt and as they were getting her out of the car Lee jolted awake screaming from the pain. ‘Hey, hey its ok Lee shhh it’s ok, you’re ok, we’ve got you princess’ Peter spoke softly trying to calm Lee down.

Lee grasped onto Peter tightly ‘Peter… why is it so dark?’ Isaac and Cora looked at Lee worriedly ‘Its all going to be ok, I’m just going to shine a light in your eye to check something is that ok’ Lee whimpered as Peter jostled her slightly and shone a light in her eyes ‘are you going to shine the light…‘ Lee’s sentence was cut off as her head lolled to his shoulder revealing the trail of blood pooling from her ear down her neck. ‘Peter’ Derek asked slightly panicked ‘I know…’ Peter gently prodded around her skull noting the swelling and the deep gash on the side of her head. 

‘What’s wrong with her?’ Cora asked ‘it’s not good, Derek we don’t have a lot of time’ Derek looked to his uncle ‘we both do it’ they came to an agreement. ‘Wait, what are you doing?’ Isaac asks ‘We are going to turn her’ Derek answers as he kneels down by Peter and Lee. ‘No you can’t, you can’t take her choice away’ Peter growled as he turned to Isaac ‘She is going to die if we don’t at least try, its her best chance at keeping her life and her sight’ Isaac looked stunned ‘her brain has suffered a huge trauma, we would be lucky if she ever woke up using regular medicine’ Derek then added ‘What would you have us do Isaac? I can’t, we can’t lose her’.

‘Ok’ Isaac said dejectedly.

Peter and Derek both ripped Lee’s shirt at the collar exposing her neck to them as they shifted into their alpha fangs and eyes. ‘Together’ their eyes locked for a moment as if silently coming to an agreement. Their eyes glowing brilliant red as they both punctured her skin with their teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Derek’ Isaac called in a worried tone until the wolf faced him and licked the side of his face earning a groan of disgust from Isaac.

Recap: ‘Together’ their eyes locked for a moment as if silently coming to an agreement. Their eyes glowing brilliant red as they both punctured her skin with their teeth.

 

The pack helped Derek and Peter get the unconscious Lee back to the newly re-built Hale house. Lydia, Cora and Erica attended to Lee’s unconscious form, cleaning the blood from her skin and clothing her in Peter’s Sweat shirt and Derek’s sweatpants. 

Peter and Derek guarded Lee as she slept both waiting to see if she accepted the bite or not. By the third day of Lee being unconscious both alpha males were quite antsy and Cora had had enough of them hovering. Cora made them leave the house to get some fresh air, change their clothes and to eat maybe even shower. They tried to protest by Cora would have none of it and simply pointed to the door until they both conceded and left.

It wasn’t until sixth day that Lee finally woke up.

Lee woke up to an empty room, feeling the need to relieve her bladder she quickly found the bathroom and took care of business. After snooping through the bathroom she decided that she needed a shower and helped herself to the body wash and shampoo. The familiar scent of old spice reminder her of Derek. 

Once Lee finished in the shower she glanced herself in the mirror and did a double take, something was different. Inspecting herself in the mirror, as far as she could tell, her hair was still the same blonde colour, as she played with her cheeks in the mirror she noticed her eyes change to grey/silver. A sudden pain in her jaw combined with a tingling sensation, pulling her lip up to see her K9’s extend and her face was in mid shift. ‘Ok, that’s new’ she spoke to no one as her features returned to normal and she grabbed a hair brush.

While she was brushing her hair she noticed a strange mark on her neck, pulling her hair back into a ponytail she then saw the mark on the other side of her neck. She could clearly see that they were bite marks meaning that someone had to have bitten her scratch that, two someone’s had to have bitten her. Angrily she stormed into the bedroom and found some clothes to get changed into not realising that the anger she was feeling was causing her to slowly shift.

As she stalked out of the bedroom and down the hall way Lee heard the sound of yelling and growls coming from outside. The distinct sound of flesh violently hitting flesh sent her senses and instincts into overdrive. Without even thinking Lee ran down the stairs and the door flew open and hit the wall as she launched her body outside of the house, transforming fully into a wolf by the time her feet landed on the ground. She had reached the two fighting betas Jackson and Isaac, within several steps and head butted them apart. Jackson tried to take a swipe at her but she moved quickly and tackled him to the ground letting out a warning snarl. Everyone stood frozen in shock, not expecting the large sandy coloured wolf to appear from inside the house.

Lee in her wolf form leaned down to Jackson and sniffed, the other wolves in the yard were on edge unsure of what the sandy wolf would do. The sandy wolf slowly backed away from Jackson, and turned towards Isaac snorting at him and slapping him with her tail several times in disapproval. Jackson had got back up when the sandy wolf turned to him and growled at him then proceeded to nudge him towards Isaac. Once the two where next to each other the wolf stared at them expectantly, sitting on its haunches with its head tilted to the side. The two betas attempted to move away from each other but the wolf got up from its position, Stiles awoke from his stupor and spoke ‘I think she wants you to apologise to each other’ the wolf stood up straighter in response. Isaac and Jackson looked at each other. ‘I’m not apologising to him’ Jackson spat. The wolf growled disapprovingly and her eyes flashed red. Both betas sunk to the ground, kneeling in front of the wolf and baring their necks.

Peter and Derek were walking through the woods to the house, returning from their pack imposed walk when they heard an unknown wolf’s growl. They both ran towards the disturbance when they entered the clearing. The large sandy wolf’s ears pricked forward and her head snapped to the two alphas. The wolf tilted its head to the side a low grumble coming from deep within the wolf. ‘Derek’ Isaac called in a worried tone until the wolf faced him and licked the side of his face earning a groan of disgust from Isaac.

The sandy coloured wolf then trotted over to Peter and Derek and then proceeded to herd them, not relenting until both alphas were on their knees with their necks bared. ‘We need to leave’ Cora spoke to the rest of the pack, Stiles was about to complain when Cora shot him a look ‘trust me; we do not want to be here until they tell us to come back’. The pack sans Peter and Derek left as they kept still on their knees, necks barred. 

The sandy coloured wolf began to pace in front of them, occasionally bumping and scent marking them. This went on for a few minutes until the wolf faltered and let out a short whimper. The wolf moved closer to the two alphas, mid step its legs gave out and a sound of pain rumbled from within the wolf as human features slowly returned.

Peter and Derek rushed forward as Lee shifted back into her human form, a loud scream tearing through her lips. Silent tears escaped as both alphas checked her over for any injuries ‘let’s get you inside’ Derek said as he draped his jacket over Lee’s naked form. Peter picked Lee up, cradling her to his chest Lee whimpered as she clutched onto Peter for dear life ‘Lee it’s ok, let us take care of you’ he spoke softly before planting a kiss on the top of her head as they walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Peter picked Lee up, cradling her to his chest Lee whimpered as she clutched onto Peter for dear life ‘Lee it’s ok, let us take care of you’ he spoke softly before planting a kiss on the top of her head as they walked inside.

 

Peter carried Lee up to the Master bedroom and placed her gently on the bed while Derek grabbed out a baggy t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Not wanting the two men to do anything else for her, Lee stubbornly held her hand out for the items of clothing. Once she had them in her hand she proceeded to glare at the two men until they both turned around, giving her some sense of privacy while she got dressed. It was a struggle to get the shirt on but she did it, slowly she got off the bed so she could put the boxer shorts on. Her legs were shaking heavily and gave out just as she finally pulled them up causing her to face plant on the bed as Derek and Peter turned around.

‘Do you want some help there?’ Peter chuckled, Lee’s arm rose off the bed and she raised her finger flipping him off. There was a muffled mumbling coming from Lee as she spoke into the mattress ‘Now now Princess’ he replied. Lee rolled onto her side and lent her head on her hand ‘so do either of you want to explain what the fuck just went down… I mean did that really just happen, how did it happen?’ 

Derek sat on the side of the bed and Peter sat at the foot of the bed ‘do you remember much before you woke up, like what you were doing?’ Lee’s eyes glazed over as she thought of what she could remember ‘I was driving somewhere, I think I was leaving Beacon Hills’ confusion evident on her face. ‘And why was that?’ Derek growled making Lee sit up quickly her eyes flashing in warning at Derek. Peter placed his hand on her knee ‘you were in an accident, we had to act quickly or we would have lost you.’ Lee slapped Peter’s hand away and curled away from both men ‘which one of you bit me?’ Peter and Derek both glanced at each other Lee was uncomfortable with the silence and spoke forcefully ‘who bit me, who caused me to change?’ Peter cleared his throat ‘actually we, we both bit you.’

Lee’s heart dropped the moment those words left Peter’s lips ‘No, no you don’t get to do this to me…’ she trailed off as her breathing quickened ‘Why would you trap me here like this?’ her heart thundering as she tried to move off of the bed away from them. ‘I was leaving to get away’ Lee was pacing the floor on wobbly legs trying to come to grips with the situation. ‘From us’ Peter spoke up causing Lee to momentarily pause her pacing ‘yes to get away from you, do you know what you two put me through, do you know what making me choose was doing to me?’ Tears began trailing down her face as she gripped her head ‘I couldn’t choose then and I can’t choose now, the only difference is I’m stuck here with you, you should have left me to die at least then you could have forgotten about me.’ Peter and Derek growled in disapproval at Lee’s comment, Derek stood up from the bed and moved to intercept Lee’s pacing. 

He gripped Lee by the shoulders and made her look at him ‘Don’t you ever say that again, we did what we had to in order to save you’ Lee looked directly into Derek’s eyes and was slightly lost in their depths before shaking herself out of it ‘This is not some Vampire Diaries shit ok, I am not a doppelganger and you are not the Salvatore brothers’ Lee broke from his grasp as Peter appeared next to her ‘Why would I be a vampire when I am already a Werewolf’ Peter’s eyes flashed red and Lee glared harder at him. 

‘Just because you both bit me, does not mean you have any claim on me either of you’ Lee moved back to the bed ‘now please leave so I can get some rest’ she turned her back to both alphas and pulled the covers over herself. Leaving the two alphas trying to figure out how to fix the situation as both their wolves were feeling the pull towards her and Lee was being very stubborn.


	4. Marry Kill Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Princess, you stay where you are Derek and I will be there soon ok’ the phone call ended and Lee fell into a dreamless sleep.

Recap: she turned her back to both alphas and pulled the covers over herself. Leaving the two alphas trying to figure out how to fix the situation as both their wolves were feeling the pull towards her and Lee was being very stubborn.

 

Lee woke up the next morning to the sound of the pack talking about her downstairs, her new hearing letting her pick up on everything they were saying. Lee had had enough of the pack talking about her and making decisions for her as if she had no say in her life anymore. After quickly grabbing some clothes she went and turned the shower on and quickly got dressed and opened the window. Sneaking out of the house she climbed down the wall and ran off into the woods towards her house. Her new wolf speed helped her to get to the house on the outskirts of town in only a few minutes, by the time she was inside her nerves were frazzled from the onslaught to her senses. The sounds and smells were overloading her and she was struggling to keep herself controlled. Grabbing her USB Mp3 player and putting her Sennheiser headphones in she went to the gym area of the house and used the equipment to beat her rage into a punching bag.

Half an hour into her slaughter of the gym equipment she felt a presence behind her, using her new abilities she turned and attacked the person who thought it was a good idea to sneak up on her. Tugging her head phones out of her ears as she launched at them she landed a hard blow to their upper body. They attempted to deflect her hit and land their own, but for a new wolf she was very agile and ducked. Lee could smell that it was Derek the moment he made his presence known, but she wanted to make him feel pain for entering her sanctum without her permission. Lee had Derek pinned underneath her ‘what are you doing here Derek?’ Derek snarled at her not liking the position he rolled them over ‘you left the house without telling anyone’ Lee growled ‘I didn’t want anyone else to make my decisions for me’ recognition flashed in Derek’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry that we took your choice away, but I’m not sorry that we saved you.’ Lee lashed out and reversed their position once again ‘that doesn’t make it ok, that doesn’t make this ok…’ Lee got off of Derek and offered him a hand up. 

‘It does get better Lee, I promise’ Lee looked at Derek so defeated ‘how can it get better, I am still stuck, I’m still in the middle, the thing that is getting between you and Peter, I am stopping the pack from moving forward, me Derek I am causing this pain and I don’t know how to make it stop’ Lee gasped trying to hold in a sob. Derek moved to step closer to Lee to offer her comfort ‘No Derek, I can’t, you can’t be near me right now’ Lee turned her back on him. ‘Cora and Erica will come and stay with you for a few days to help with your transition’ Lee nodded her head in understanding. ‘If you need me or Peter for anything, you know how to contact us’ Lee watched as Derek left adding a quiet thank you as he exited the gym.

A few hours later the door bell rang, when she opened the door it revealed an excited Erica and a hungry looking Cora. Lee let the two enter and then settled them in their own rooms that they would occupy for the next few days. 

 

****

 

Cora and Erica bonded with Lee over the next few days; they had decided to have a girl’s night slumber party and invited Alison and Lydia over. They had pizza and girly movies, trashy gossip magazines and played games like truth or dare. Lee was thankful for the girls in the pack, knowing that she would never be able to survive if the pack was only males, it would truly drive her mad.

At some point during the night Erica pulled out several bottles of vodka and tequila, Lydia and Alison were determined to try and get the 3 wolves drunk or at least a bit tipsy. As the girl’s drank more, the questions became more candid. ‘Alison Marry Kill or Fuck – Stiles, Isaac and Jackson’ Erica asked and the other girls oohed Alison looked shocked for a moment and then replied ‘Marry Isaac, Kill Jackson and Fuck Stiles’ Cora giggled ‘why Stiles?’ Lydia pipped in ‘well he talks so much, he has to be good with his tongue’ Lee and Erica crack up with laughter ‘Lydia have you thought about Stiles’ tongue?’ the whole group fell into giggles ‘I am just saying its mathematically impossible for someone who talks that much to not be skilled with his tongue’. Alison turned to Cora ‘Marry, Kill or Fuck – Isaac, Jackson and Lee’ Cora tilted her head to the side ‘Marry Jackson, Kill Isaac and fuck Lee’. Lee turned to Cora and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making the girls burst into giggles again. Cora looked at Lee ‘Your turn, Marry Kill or Fuck – Derek, Boyd and Isaac’ Lee shook her head ‘ok um, Marry Boyd, Kill Isaac and Fuck Derek’ Alison was the first to speak ‘why?’ Lee took a swig of the tequila ‘Well Boyd is such a sweetie he is like perfect doting husband material, Isaac because he’s puppy eyes will be the death of me if I don’t act first and Derek… well have you seen his ass, I mean he has a nice ass, the kind you could bounce quarter off of.’ Erica took the bottle of Lee ‘ok what game is next?’ 

The girls awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked in the kitchen by the males of the pack who had let themselves in. As the girls made their way to the kitchen for food their partners made them all a plate of food and sat next to them. Peter and Derek sat on either side of Lee with a plate of fruit and bacon and eggs so that she could choose her own food. They didn’t want to smother her and make her lash out and feel as if her choice and her freedom were taken away.

Lee sat between the two alphas and hummed in approval as she stole food from both of their plates, both alphas were pleased by their mate picking from their plates their wolves preening at being able to provide for their mate. 

 

****

 

Lee had been transitioning into a werewolf pretty well, once she made peace with the fact that she was a werewolf. She was still yet to figure out her anchor but her control was exceptional and she was able to finally leave the house without being overwhelmed by her senses. It was during a training session with the pack that she began to feel something within her change. She was picking up on Derek and Peter’s scent and it was beginning to drive her slightly dizzy. During her sparring with Jackson she completely lost concentration and ended up taking a few hits ‘what’s up with you Lee, you smell different?’ Jackson asked. Lee shook her head to clear her vision ‘I, I don’t know, I just don’t feel right’ Jackson studied Lee for a moment ‘are you ok to continue’ Lee took a deep breath ‘yeah, lets g...’ Lee hunched over in a sudden burst of pain. Jackson caught Lee before her knees gave out ‘let’s get you inside before Derek or Peter do anything’ Lee nodded her head and lent on Jackson as he helped her up the driveway. 

‘Actually, Jackson can you just take me home, I just want to take a shower and crawl into bed’ Jackson looked up at the house and then at Lee’s pleading face ‘ok, but I want it noted that I am strongly against this and you really should tell Peter or Derek.’ Lee took a deep breath as she lowered herself into the car ‘noted, thanks Jackson’. Jackson tightly smiled at Lee as he pulled out of the Hale’s driveway and took Lee back to her house. ‘Now you call any of us the moment you need anything ok’ Lee agreed to Jackson’s terms and stumbled out of the car, slowly making her way to the house. 

Once inside she was tempted to just collapse but she struggled into her bathroom and had a hot shower. The hot water helped with lessening some of the pain but what she didn’t expect was the sudden hot flush and dizzy spell. She only just made it to her bed wrapped in her towel. Lee completely gave up in moving and tried to make herself comfortable with as little movement as possible, the pain becoming unbearable and her body sweating uncontrollably.

Lee’s phone went off, waking her from a troubled sleep with some effort she was able to get her phone off the night stand and answered the call without checking who had called ‘hello’ she spoke weakly. ‘Lee, you left pack training early are you ok?’ ‘Peter?’ Lee stuttered in her deliriousness ‘Princess, can you tell me what’s wrong’ a groan of pain tore through her lips ‘it hurts so much, I think I have a fever’ She could hear Peter talking with someone on the other end of the line. ‘Princess, you stay where you are Derek and I will be there soon ok’ the phone call ended and Lee fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. I love you both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter growled 'say it Princess' Lee's eyes fluttered open and she stared directly into his eyes 'I love you both'

Recap: ‘Princess, you stay where you are Derek and I will be there soon ok’ the phone call ended and Lee fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

Lee had fallen into a fitful sleep as soon as the phone call had ended. She dreamt she was in the hale house, she could hear moans coming from a room and for some reason she was walking towards the noises. She opened the door to find the room she had woken up in after the accident with both alphas shirt less. Peter sat on the edge of the bed while Derek was on his knees mouth full of Peters cock. Peter looked directly into her eyes 'your missing out Princess' Derek turned around and spoke 'come join your alphas, be our mate'

Lee moved closer not expecting Peter to pull her to the bed and kiss her. Derek trails kisses up her thigh. Peter whispers into her ear 'give in to us, let us worship you.' Lee moaned as she felt Derek's fingers dip into her heated core.

 

@@@@@@

 

Peter and Derek rushed to Lee's house, as they got closer to the front door the two alphas looked at each other. Opening the door their noses picking up on the scent emitting from Lee, their alpha eyes flashed as their wolves recognised the scent of a wolf's heat. Peter turned to Derek 'this has to be her choice' Derek sighed 'she would choose to suffer in pain rather than choosing one of us' Peter shook his head 'who ever said she had to choose between us' Derek looked at Peter 'you were no stranger to my bed once upon a time Derek, who says you won't be again.' Derek growled lowly at Peter as they made their way towards Lee's room. 

They stood in the doorway as the door opened both were hit full force by Lee's scent. Lee lay whimpering in the middle of the bed, only just being covered by the towel she had wrapped around herself after her shower. A sinful moan slipped from her lips as her subconscious recognised her alpha's presence 'Mnn Peter, nggh, oh God Derek' she cried in her sleep. Both alphas rushed forward without thinking and sat either side of her trying to coax her from her sleep.

Peter shook Lee's shoulder which abruptly pulled her from her heat induced dream. 'Peter' she asked confusedly her eyes widened when they landed on Derek. 'What are you doing here' Peter stroked her cheek 'you left training early and we were worried' Lee looked up to Peter "I'm ok now' Peter glanced at Derek 'Princess, you've gone into heat' confusion flashed through her eyes. ’Cora was meant to tell you about it' Derek sighed. 'Oh no she told me about it, but she said I shouldn't get it for a few months until the change has settled' Peter took her hand and run his thumb over her knuckles 'Lee, your different to most bitten wolves' Lee was almost purring at the contact until a jolt of hot pain went through her body. 'Is it meant to be this painful' she cried through the pain. Derek held her other hand 'there is only one way to make the pain go away but I don't think you will like it' Lee glanced between Derek and Peter 'what, what is it?' Peter nodded to Derek for him to explain 'you have to be knotted, or it will only get worse' 

Something pooled inside her at the thought of being knotted I'm not choosing between the two of you, you know this already I refuse to choose not when I...' Lee trailed off. Peter gripped her chin and turned her face to him 'not when you what? Princess' Lee closed her eyes and took a breath 'I care for both of you' Peter growled 'say it Princess' Lee's eyes fluttered open and she stared directly into his eyes 'I love you both' Peter crushed his lips to hers. Lee was too shocked by the kiss to move and didn't register what was going on until Derek's lips were now on hers.


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you don't have to choose Princess, we want to share you'

Recap: Lee was too shocked by the kiss to move and didn't register what was going on until Derek's lips were now on hers.

 

Lee broke the kiss abruptly pulling away 'What are...' Derek put his finger on her lips instantly hushing her. Peter began to nibble on her neck as Derek busily spoke in her ear 'you don't have to choose Princess, we want to share you, if you'll let us' Peters hand trailed down her chest brushing the towel away Lee gasped as he nipped at his alpha mark on her neck. 

Derek nuzzled her neck 'let us claim you as ours, let us worship you, let us be yours' Derek grazed his teeth over his mark earning a loud cry from Lee. 'You... you promise there will be no fighting over me, no jealously' Peter then took Derek's chin in his hand and guided Derek's face to his. Lee gasped, her pupils blowing wide as she watched the two share a heated kiss before they broke apart 'we promise Princess' Derek said as Peter nipped her ear 'now stop fighting this, let us take you and make you ours' Peter accentuated the last word by biting his mark on her shoulder eliciting a needy moan from Lee's lips. 

Lee could feel wetness leak from her core as Derek bit down on his mark apon her skin as well. Lee moaned 'Oh God please' she cried as both Peter and Derek trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, both taking a nipple in their mouth. Lee's back arched her breasts into their mouths and both alpha’s groaned. Peter moved the towel completely away from Lee and placed a hand on her thigh drawing circles with his finger while Derek moved back to kissing Lee's lips and rolling her now taut nipple between his thumb and finger.

Peter dipped a finger into her moist folds, gently running his thumb over her clit as he inserted a finger into her dripping core. Lee gasped opening her mouth to Derek's tongue. Peter nipped her ear and growled hungrily into her ear 'So sensitive and wet for your alpha’s Princess’ Lee broke her kiss with Derek as Peter inserted another finger into her core and caressed her clit. 

'So tight almost like a... tell me Princess are you a’ Lee cut Peter off with a moaned yes. Peter’s thumb glided over her clit again 'nuhh’ Derek growled against her neck 'say it' Lee moaned out 'I'm a vir, virgin' Lee stuttered as Peter stretched her core further with another finger. Peter trailed kisses down her body until his mouth was poised over her wet core ‘you’re so beautiful Princess’ he then began to devour her clit with his tongue causing Lee’s hips to buck at the contact forcing Peter’s fingers deeper inside of her.

Lee let out a sinful moan as Peter’s fingers hit the right spot; she clung to Derek as he continued to roll her nipples between his finger tips. Derek nibbled below her ear and spoke huskily into her ear ‘You’re such a naughty girl, so wet and hot for your alphas’ Lee bared her neck to Derek ‘such a dirty girl, you can’t wait to feel our alpha cocks fill you up.’ Lee moaned and her hips bucked involuntarily as her legs began to shake. ‘Peter, Derek, so close’ Derek growled against her neck ‘cum for us, cum for your alphas’. Almost on command Lee was coming undone as Peter lapped up her juices. 

Lee lay still for a few moments as Peter removed his fingers from her core and offered them for Derek to lick. Derek sucked Lee’s juices off of Peter’s fingers and moaned at the taste. Lee whimpered at the sight, feeling the arousal burn deep within which both wolves scented as their alpha eyes flashed red. ‘Please alphas, I need you’ Lee whined as her heat kicked in again. 

Peter and Derek growled each other for a moment before Peter moved from the bed and Derek kissed Lee deeply before nestling himself between her legs. Derek’s wolf was starting to take control as his eyes flashed red and Lee instinctively flashed her eyes in response as well as tilting her head in submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> hugs from afar PointedMetal8.


End file.
